pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Charlie the Penguin/dragon.doc
Note: The comment requirement still applies, I just figure that that can go without saying from now on. At the foot of Mystery Mountain is a small snow mound with four penguin-shaped (and one puffle-shaped) holes in it. Kris: *sits up* Ugh... can we get up now? Playing dead is really messing up my spine... *rubs back* Charlie: *sits up* Shhh! We have to make sure whoever threw us down here left and thinks we're dead. Kris: It's been three weeks, I think we've fooled him by now. Charlie: But in continuity it's only been a few minutes! *lies back down* Kris: *stands up* He's gone. Let's get out of here. *takes one step and falls through the ground* AHHHHHHHHH Gracie: *sits up* Well that escalated quickly. Rookie: *sits up* Did I just hear someone falling to their death or was that my messed up imagination again? Charlie: *looks at Wingman, snuggling in the snow* I thought I was the only one who could be that comfortable in the snow. Gracie: Becoming a crystal puffle at the Merry Walrus Party probably gave him a crystal puffle's appreciation of snow or something. Wingman: It's like warm is suddenly cold and cold is suddenly warm... and... where's Kris? Everyone looks over at the hole Kris just fell into Gracie: Oh yeah, he fell in there about a minute ago. Charlie: Then why didn't you say anything? Gracie: Oh... sorry, I thought we changed the subject or something. Charlie: ... Rookie: I'll see how far down it goes. *throws rock down hole* One... two... three... Kris: OW! Rookie: He's alive! Gracie: Or at least he was until just then... Charlie: Wingman, can you fly down there and make sure he's alright? Wingman: Sure. *glows and begins to travel down the hole* Gracie: Think he'll make it out of there alive? Charlie: Hah, are you kidding? Wingman could get out of the NIGHT CLUB alive on Cadence's date night. Wingman: Even with my glow, it's still pretty dark down heeeaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Gracie: Out of there alive, eh? Charlie: WINGMAN? WINGMAN!! Wingman: Hah, gotcha. Gracie/Rookie: *laughs* Wingman: Hey, guys, I found him and OH GAWD HE'S BLEEDING Rookie: WHAT Wingman: Hah, you guys'll fall for anything. I'm at the bottom and I don't see him anywhere, and it's not like there's any way he could've gone- oh look a tunnel. Rookie: Well, while we're waiting I guess we could always *falls through snow, making another hole* AHHHHH Charlie: You know something Gracie? Gracie: What's that? Charlie: I don't think this snow is resting on solid ground, instead maybe a very thin sheet of ice. Gracie: I guess you could say that we're on thin ice'? Huh? What, nothing again? Oh come on, that was funny. *falls through* AHHHHH *shapeshifts into a piece of paper and floats softly to the ground below* Phew. Charlie: *feels ice beginning to crack underneath* ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I GET IT!!! It's my turn to break a bone. Don't worry, I'll do the honors. *jumps into Gracie's hole and ends up landing on her* Gracie: You're lucky I'm as thin as paper right now. *pokes Charlie with one of her corners* Charlie: OW! Gracie: Oh, right, I'm paper right now. How'd I forget, I just said I was. *turns back into a penguin* Charlie falls off of Gracie and into the side of the snow wall, causing snow to fall from the ceiling Rookie: This thing isn't stable, we should get out of here. Charlie: That's the smartest thing you've ever said. Rookie: Really? Charlie: No, I just don't remember anything else. *sees the tunnel Wingman was talking about* This way! Charlie, Rookie and Gracie waddle down the tunnel for about 30 seconds until it takes a sudden turn and leads into... Charlie: Wait a minute... is this...?! Kris: The Ninja Hideout. The Ninja Hideout has sunken down under the ground and has been buried by snow, but the snow above it is kept from falling in by a makeshift ceiling of ice. The only source of light is Wingman's glow. Wingman: *inspects ceiling* It's stable. This ice sheet has been growing for a long time. Kris: It looks like it's been abandoned for years... Hey, why don't we just live here? Gracie: I don't see why not. Rookie: We might want to install some heaters though. Charlie: And maybe some lights? Wingman: I don't know, that might melt the ceiling. I've never really cared about how I would die, unless it was by suffocation. Kris: Hey guys, what's this thing? Over in the corner, a small penguin-sized creature sleeps on an old gong. Wingman flies over to illuminate him. Rookie: GOOD RSNAIL IT'S A DRAGON!!!!!! Dragon: A DRAGON?! WHERE?!!!! *suddenly shoots up, hits head on ceiling, and falls back down* Gracie: Oh, way to go, you killed it. Dragon: *springs back to life and shoots past them* STAND BACK! I HAVE FIRE AND I WILL USE IT Just as soon as I figure out how it works... Charlie: Woah, woah! Relax, dude, we're not going to hurt you. Dragon: What are you talking about, I'm not scared of you hurting me, I'm, uh... scared for this Ninja Hideout! I took an oath to protect it from trespassers with malicious intentions! Charlie: Okay... who told you to do this? Dragon: Um, definitely not the Illuminati, that would be weird!! Heh, heh... Charlie: Well, we don't have any "malicious intentions" or anything like that. We ended up here by accident after someone threw us off of the mountain. What's your name? Dragon: My name is Scorn II. Everyone's eyes widen Wingman: As in, Scorn the Evil Dragon who tried to destroy the island? Scorn II: Destroy the island?! Is that why they killed him? Awkward silence Scorn II: Wait, do you KNOW who killed him? If you tell me who it was, I'll give you a fraction of my lifetime supply of cheese! *opens ice cellar, full of cheese of every kind* Kris: Woah. Wingman: ...Well, if you need me, I'll be outside... *suddenly turns frantic and shoots through roof, leaving a small hole* Gracie: Well, I suppose that solves our light and temperature problem. *sips coffee* Scorn II: What's wrong with him? Charlie: Uh, I think he just wanted some fresh air, that's all! There's no problem or anything! Wingman is heard faintly shouting obscenities in spaztic rage Rookie: I think your puffle has a bigger vocabulary than I do. Kris: Don't worry, I'm with you there. Charlie: Look, we don't know who killed your fatheras far as you'll ever know, but we've been looking for a place to stay, and if you want, we'd be happy to take this place off your hands for you. Scorn II: As much as I'd love to leave this place, I can't. This hideout houses five unknown elements that I'm not supposed to let fall in to the wrong hands, much less tell... anyone... else... about. Whoops. Gracie: Let us stay here and I'll double your supply of cheese? Scorn II: I can't jus- say what now? Kris: *whispers* Where are you gonna get ten thousand pieces of cheese? Gracie: I know a guy. Scorn II: *grabs cellar* Deal. Seeya! *shoots out of ceiling, leaving another hole* Gracie: Well, if that isn't enough light I don't know what is. Scorn II: GAH LOOK OUT Le crash noise Wingman: AHHHHHHHHH *falls through hole and lands on his head* Rookie: Woah! Wingman, are you okay? Wingman: Ugh, #YOLO! Category:Blog posts